The use of optical fibers in telecommunication applications requires the ability to install optical connectors in the field. While several field installable optical connectors are available, a low-loss optical connection requires the end face to be flat and perpendicular to the fiber axis. Preparation of the fiber end can be accomplished in a laboratory environment by either controlled breaking or sawing followed by polishing. At present, these operations are performed using laboratory tools and fixtures which are not suitable for field use. For example, see Bell System Technical Journal, Vol. 52, No. 9, Nov. 1973, entitled "Optical Fiber End Preparation for Low-Loss Splices" by D. Gloge, P. W. Smith, D. L. Bisbee and E. L. Chinnock.